Where Happiness Comes Alive Chapter1
by okocha
Summary: Sehun dan Luhan adalah sepasang sahabat dari duanya saling menyukai,tetappi tidak ada yang berani untuk mengungkapkan perasaan mpai pada akhirnya mereka bertengkar karena kebodohan mereka mmary /HunHan/HappyEnding?


Tittle:Where Happiness Comes Alive

Author:MsOkch

editor:MsKfyh

Main Cast:Xi Luhan

Oh Sehun

Wu Yi Fan

Xi Chanyeol

rated :T(GS)

insiprasi:pengalaman hidupku selama 14tahun dan khayalan tingkat tinggiku

semua tokoh hanya milik tuhan & SMEnt

typo bertebaran,tidak sesuai denganEYD,ini Fanfic Pertamakuㅋㅋthis is GS

HAPPYREADING

salam HunHan

"Lulu sayang,ayo cepat bangun!ini sudah sudah menunggumu dari tadi"

"Iya Ge..Sebentar!"

Luhan Side

Annyeong namaku Xi Luhan aku Yeoja berumur yeoja berdarah China,yang tinggal diKorea bersama ya nama Gegeku adalah Xi ChanLie tetap disini ia biasa dipanggil ChanYeol,dia adalah CEO muda,keren bukan?.Orangtuaku tinggal di China,aku tinggal diKorea karena ingin menemani OH Sehun adalah teman kecilku,ia adalah anak teman Baba dan Mama,anak dari keluarga orang bilang kami serasiㅋㅋ.ah iya dulu saat diChina rumah kami hanya berjarak 2 blok .Tapi Karena urusan bisnis,keluarga OH harus pindah disini Rumah Sehun hanya berjarak 3 rumah dari rumahku. Kini sehun berada ditingkat akhir Senior 1 tahun lebih tua dariku.

Normal Pov

"Annyeong Sehunnah,bagaimana kabar OH ahjussi?"tanya ChanYeol

"baik hyung"jawab sehun sopan

"Selamat Pagi Ge,Selamat Pagi Sehun"sapa Luhan

"selamat pagi Lu"kata Chanyeol,Sehun hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban untuk Luhan.

"Sehun ayo berangkat nanti kita bisa telat!Ppalli Hunnah"kata LuHan sambil menarik tangan sehun

"ne!..Kami berangkat dulu Hyung,sampai jumpa"kata sehun sopan

"Hati-hati dijalan,kalian belajarlah yg benar"jawab Chanyeol

"ne Hyung/iya Ge~"jawab Sehun dan Luhan bersamaan

Sehun side

"Lu,ayo pakai Helmnya"kataku sambil memasangkan Helm dikepalanya

"Gomawo Sehun saranghae "jawabnya sambil tersenyum manis seperti biasanya

"Hmm.."ujarku

kami memang selalu mengumbar kata sayang,tetapi itu hanya sebatas sahabat kecil. inilah Kegiatanku setiap pagi Berangkat sekolah bersama sangat berterimakasih kepada motorku ini,karena dia setiap hari aku pasti dipeluk oleh Luhan.

"Lu berpeganglah yang kuat"kataku sambil melajukan motor sportku dengan kecepatan tinggi

Normal Pov

at SM Academy

"Turunlah Lu,ini sudah hanya diam saja?"ujar Sehun

"nanti saja Hunnah,aku suka kalau dibonceng olehmu"jawab Luhan masih sambil memeluk raut wajah Sehun sangat terlihat jelas,pipinya pun terlihat merona

"ayolah Lu,jangan bertindak konyol nanti kita bisa terlambat!"rajuk Sehun

akhirnya Luhan turun dari motor,dengan muka ditekuk

"Ayolah Lu jangan marah seperti ini?sepulang sekolah kita bisa pulang bersama Lu..ne?"Rayu Sehun sambil mengusap pipi luhan

"arraseo..tapi sepulang sekolah kau harus menjemputku di didepan kelasku !" jawab Luhan

"Pasti..sampai bertemu nanti,belajarlah yang baik"kata Sehun tersenyum pasti,dan mengusap kepala Luhan sambil berlalu pergi.

"Tepat waktu Sehun!Sepulang Sekolah!"Teriak Luhan

"Ne Tuan Putri,Saranghae Lu"jawab sehun jahil

"nado Sehunnah"jawab Luhan sambil tersenyum

Sehun side

itulah yang aku sukai dari Luhan,ia selalu bertingkah manja kepadku sukses membuat kerja jantungku dua kali lebih cepat dan membuatku sulit untuk bernapas. aku sudah mengenal luhan,sejak ia tau segala sifatnya .aku belum pernah mengutarakan perasaanku aku masih ragu untuk mengutarakan perasaanku pada takut Luhan akan berpaling dariku,emm..lebihh tepatnya menjauhiku Maka dari itu Biarkan aku dan Tuhan yang Namja aku memang tidak Gentle,tapi ini urusan hati maka Matalah yang lebih banyak kalau sudah saatnya,aku akan menyatakan pada luhan

Normal pov

"pagi sehunnah,bagaimana sudah menyatakan padanya?"ujar JongIn sambil tersenyum

"belum,ini belum saatnya"jawab sehun enteng

"kau selalu mengatakan ini bukan saat yang tepat,jadi kapan saat yang tepat?"ujar Jongin Serius "Nanti,Jika sudah waktunya "jawab Sehun datar

"Hmm... keras kepala" jawab Jongin sambil berlalu duduk ke Bangkunya

Setelah itu pelajaran pun dimulai,sehun nampak terlihat gelisah memikirkan perkataan jongin takut luhannya diambil orang lain sehun tidak mau itu tidak akan melepaskan luhan begitu saja.

seiring waktu berlalu tak terasa sekarang sudah menunjukkan waktu pulang buru-buru merapikan alat tulisnya dan mulai beranjak.

"Ya! sehunnah,mau kemana?kau kan sudah berjanji untuk menemaniku Latihan Dance?"ucap jongin smbil menyeret sehun ke Ruang Dance

"ayolah sehun cepat sedikit"rajuk jongin

"jongin tunggu tunggu aku tidak bisa"elak sehun

"tidak bisa apa lagi?"tanya jongin tak sabaran

"hm,mian aku ada urusan sangat penting jonginnah"jelas sehun sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Jongin.

"Luhan?ah ya sudah,cepat sana pergi dasar tidak setia kawan"kata Jongin sambil mengusir Sehun

"Mian jonginnah Mianhe.."ucap sehun sambil memohon mohon

"Ne ne ne!ya sudah sana pergi..sebelum Luhan diambil orang"ucap jongin sambil tersenyum jahil

"Gomawo jonginnah,jeongmal ㅋㅋ"jawab sehun sambil berlari di sepanjang koridor sekolah.

"dasar Albino menjijikan"balas jongin.

Normal Pov

Saat jam pelajaran terakhir Luhan terlihat ia melirik luar kelasnya,tetapi ia tidak menemukan Sehunnya tidak mau Luhan kembali fokus pada ini Luhan tengah berdiri tepat di depan pintu menunggu sekitar 5 menit ,Dari kejauhan nampaklah Sehun yang tengah berlari kearah Luhan.

"Sehunnie Kau terlambat 5menit!"Teriak Luhan kesal yang bergema dikoridor

"Mianhe Lu,tapi aku baru telat 5 menit bukan 5tahun"Tukas Sehun

"bertahun-tahun pun aku tetap menunggumu"Lirih Luhan

Yg masih bisa terdengar oleh Sehun.

" Ada Apa Lu?"tanya sehun

"Ani ani,Kajja sehunnah..aku ingin dibonceng olehmu lagi"Jawab Luhan mengalihkan perhatian Sehun,sambil mengapit lengan tangan sehun.

"Sehunnie bisakah kita mampir ke Kedai BubbleTea dulu?"tanya Luhan imut

"hmm..."jawab Sehun sambil membenarkan Letak Helm Luhan

"Yeay!Gomawo Sehunnie Saranghae"Girang Luhan

"hng Nado"jwb sehun datar.

disepanjang perjalanan Luhan Tak henti-hentinya Memeluk Sehun,Sehun yg diperlakukan seperti itu menjadi Malu..

ia merasa ribuan kupu kupu berterbangan Sehun berusaha tetap fokus mengendarai salah salah ia menabrak pejalan kaki yg ada dan merenggut korban tak mau membuat kesan buruk didepan dikedai BubbleTea,mereka pun memesan BubbleTea seperti biasanya.

"Lu,tunggu disini ne..biar aku yg memesankannya"ujar sehun

"uhumm"luhan mengangguk imut

"Ahjumma tolong berikan aku 1 TaroBubbleTea dan 1 ChocoBubbleTea"ujar sehun sopan

"ah ye"jawab ahjumma penjual bubbletea

akhirnya selesai juga Chapter 1iniㅋㅋㅋjangan lupa RCLnya ya...kalo ada yang mau ngasih saran bisa follow di twitter aku okocha_magynda atau bisa follow di twitter editor kami KfyhKR .butuh banget saran dari Kalian semua.고맙습니다 사랑패용

~salam HunHan~

Delete or Next?

by : SummerWinter production


End file.
